


touch

by cowomet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowomet/pseuds/cowomet
Summary: "Wait, no," the setter whined, grabbing his hand before he could pull away. "I wasn't expecting ya to be affectionate, is all! What with the whole germaphobe thing -""I'm not a germaphobe. I just don't like risking getting sick. Besides, I can put on hand sanitizer when I drop you off.""And what if we hug? Or kiss? Or, y'know, whatever?"Sakusa scowled at the last part. "Just because you're a germ doesn't mean touching you will kill me."
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i wrote this yesterday i just forgot to post it smh 🙄 anyways here's a sakuatsu drabble bc i didnt feel like writing anything long

Their hands fit perfectly together, or at least Atsumu thinks so. He wasn't expecting them to. He wasn't expecting to ever hold Sakusa's hand anyway. Sure, they were together as of twenty-seven minutes ago - not that he was counting - but given the fact that Sakusa is, well, _Sakusa,_ he wasn't expecting much physical affection. Especially not so quickly. 

"You're acting weird," Sakusa muttered, walking beside him. Walking him home was also not a very Sakusa thing. Weird as it may be coming from him, Atsumu certainly wasn't complaining. 

"I _never_ act weird, Omi-kun," he said, avoiding his eyes and the warmth on his face. "Especially not now! Why would I be acting weird? Yer actin' a little weird yerself. Don't project onto me."

Sakusa rolled his eyes, looking away. "Just spit it out." Atsumu chewed the inside of his cheek, stubbornly staying silent until Sakusa tried to pull his hand out of his. 

"Wait, no," the setter whined, grabbing his hand before he could pull away. "I wasn't expecting ya to be affectionate, is all! What with the whole germaphobe thing -"

"I'm not a germaphobe. I just don't like risking getting sick. Besides, I can put on hand sanitizer when I drop you off." 

"And what if we hug? Or kiss? Or, y'know, whatever?"

Sakusa scowled at the last part. "Just because you're a germ doesn't mean touching you will kill me." 

Atsumu poked his cheek. "I'm not a germ, Omi-kun. I just wanna make sure ya know it's fine if ya don't wanna be all touchy 'n shit. We don't need to be like Samu and Suna, so don't force yerself -" 

He was cut off by a hand grabbing his collar, tugging him forward, and Sakusa's lips were on his. The kiss wasn't very long, nor all that deep, but it still had Atsumu reeling even after Sakusa pulled away and grabbed his hand again, tugging him along to keep him walking. "Trust me. I'll survive." 

Such a small thing and yet it still left him breathless. "Yeah, if ya say so, Omi-kun," he said, letting himself be pulled along.


End file.
